Something Real
by River Laren
Summary: Circe has found her place in the Pack. They aren't the 'family' she wanted, but they protect and feed her. But when her new assignment splits her loyalties, Circe seachers for answers; and uncovers secrets that tear her world appart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Circe walked slowly into the dark room. Van Kleiss sat on his ruined throne and looked as if he were seriously contemplating the end of the world. Perhaps he was. It was hard to tell if he were planning an attack on Providence or trying to decide what he wanted for dinner.

"Ah, Circe, I'm glad you are feeling better."

_That means a lot, since you were the one who was going to kill me, _Circe thought. The memory of Rex saving her from the very man who had promised if she joined his cause, he would never let her be in any serious danger still made her lie awake at night.

"Thank you. I am. You have an assignment for me?" she asked, wanting to get back to work. Just walking around the ruined complex only made the loneliness worse, and she did not need that.

"Why, yes, I do." His voice was too syrupy, and Circe knew the assignment was one she wouldn't like. "This assignment is very important for our future here in Abysis; for the future of all Evos." He paused for a breath. "I need you to attack Providence at its base." A foreboding feeling knotted her insides. "You are to kill Rex."

"What!" Van Kleiss gave her a severe look. "I mean, why? I thought you needed him."

"I need him no longer, thanks to our last attack. I have all I need from him, and although he would make a valuable asset, he will not turn, and we must remove him. You are my choice member to complete this mission, and if you will not do it or fail, I will be forced to remove you and use other methods."

Circe contemplated this for a few minutes. If she didn't accept this assignment, Rex would die anyway, and so would she. Not that she was seriously reconsidering her loyalties. If she accepted, she would kill the only friend she had ever had. Like a tidal wave, she felt Van Kleiss' power rush over her. His control of her nanides had made her do many terrible things. A strong defiance made her determine not to let him use her to hurt Rex. _But, _she thought, _this isn't about Rex. This is about my loyalty to the Pack and Van Kleiss. They are my home now, not Rex. I must do this._

Circe nodded. "I accept the assignment."

"Good. Swear to me you will kill Rex and destroy Providence."

"I swear to kill Rex and bring Providence to its knees."

After a more detailed briefing, Circe stepped through the portal Breach held open for her. In an instant, she was in another dimension. Van Kleiss' two pet guards followed after her. According to Van Kleiss' instructions, they would follow her at a distance and when they got close enough to Rex, they would leave her.

The first she had nicknamed 'Lizard' or 'Spiketail', even though his arm, not his tail, threw the crystallized spikes. The name described him well, because he did look like a lizard, except for his left arm, which was a huge crystal lump. The second, Van Kleiss' favorite guard, looked like a huge upright wolf. She had no nickname for him yet. She could think of none that seemed to fit. Though his real name described him well, Biowulf.

Circe headed in the direction Rex was supposed to be. She got fifty feet when a stinging blow to her back sent her reeling to the ground. She turned her head and saw they were attacking her already. The blow she'd felt must have come from 'Lizard'. The crystal spike that had impaled itself in the ground next to her hand confirmed her suspicions.

"What are you doing?" she cried, startled and angry. She rolled over and was about to send them flying backwards when the wolf-like guard pounced on her. His breath made her gag. _Egg-breath,_ she thought bitterly.

The reached creature smirked down at her. "Stupid girl. Don't you know? Van Kleiss doesn't want Rex dead. He's ordered us to kill you. There's no order we've obeyed so gladly." He ripped a chunk out of her shoulder with his teeth.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed. She used her powers and blew them both back the fifty feet. Once the creature was off of her she ran for her life.

Circe desperately hoped the information was correct and Rex was truly nearby and in the direction Van Kleiss had said he would be in. Still, with the poison that was now in her body, she doubted she would make it there before she died.

Circe fumbled in her pocket and pulled out her phone. The poison was already making her limbs numb and her movements were uncoordinated. She scrolled until she found Rex's number on speed dial. She hoped he answered.

Spinetail and Eggbreath were closing on her as the poison slowed her progress. Circe desperately glanced around her for a way to escape, but there was none. They would catch her and kill her. There was no hope.

Looking up, she saw a great pine tree looming in her path. Suddenly, an idea came to her and she climbed the tree as fast as she could. Once she was ten feet up, she paused and grabbed the tree trunk tightly to keep from falling. Her head felt dizzy and her thoughts were unclear, but she watched silently as Spinetail and Eggbreath passed underneath her.

Circe knew she didn't have much time before they realized their mistake and came back for her. "Rex, please answer," she whispered as she tried the number a second time. She could feel the life seeping from her and she knew if he didn't answer now, she wouldn't be able to warn him in this life.

"Hello? Look, I'm kind of busy right now, can we talk later?" Rex's familiar voice came over the speaker, along with sounds of a battle. That didn't surprise her. Rex was always fighting rouge evos for Providence.

"Rex, it's me."

"Circe? What do you want?"

"Please Rex; I don't have time for this. Van Kleiss just ordered me to kill you. When I left to find you, Lizardtail and Eggbreath followed me and attacked me. He is serious about this Rex; Van Kleiss wants you out of his way."

"Eggbreath? Lizardtail? Really?" Rex asked with his familiar sarcasm. "So? Van Kleiss has always wanted me dead. What else is new?"

"Rex! I'm about to die! Can you knock off the bad jokes for five minutes? Seriously though, before, he wanted to use you. Now, he's got what he wanted; he's not going to stop before you are dead or in his power. Just watch your back, okay?" She paused a moment and added, "Rex? Just so you know you were right, about the Pack, about everything. Thanks again for saving my life."

"Circe? Where are you? What's going on?" Rex suddenly asked. She opened her mouth to say something, she wasn't sure what, but her tired arm suddenly could no longer hold the phone up to her ear; it slipped from her hand and fell to the ground. Circe watched as it hit the ground and broke into pieces. She wrapped her arms tighter around the tree; now realizing what would happen to her if she fell.

The poison made its way to her brain, making her question why she was so scared of falling. After all, it would solve all the problems she now faced. She wouldn't have to deal with the Pack and Van Kleiss any more, being hated by those who were supposed to be her family, or feeling guilty because she had to kill Rex when he only wanted to be her friend. She would no longer lie awake at night feeling completely alone. Plus, she was going to die anyway.

Circe closed her eyes and released her grip on the tree. She happily felt the weightless sensation of falling, and being caught by the strong arms of death.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. You've heard all the excuses, so I'll just say I'm sorry. Special thanks to Niobe's Pen for all her help. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep it up! **

*******Disclaimer***

**I do not own Generator Rex. When I inherit the show, I'll let you know. **

Rex dropped and rolled just in time to avoid the acid stream aimed at his head. He was too busy trying not to die to pay attention to whatever Circe was saying. He did catch four words that unsettled him a bit. "…I'm about to die…" What was she talking about anyway? _Who cares,_ he told himself as he hacked at one of the evo's tentacles and missed. _It's probably just Van Kleiss' newest scheme to make you join the Pack. _All the same, he found himself asking, "Circe, what's going on? Where are you?" She didn't answer, instead there was a crash on the other end before the line went dead.

Rex froze and stared at then phone in his hand. Circe had told him she was dying and before he could find out what was happing, she'd hung up on him.

"Rex!" The boy looked up just in time to see the tentacle coming down to strike him. But before he could react, Six was in front of him, the severed appendage at his feet. "Thanks," he murmmered. "Don't mention it," was the only reply Rex got.  
"Rex, I tracked Circe's cell signal. I have her location. The evo readings in that vicinity are amazing," Doctor Holiday said matter of factly. Rex was surprised she had known to do that. "I heard your half of the conversation," she explained. "Oh. Okay," he said, even though he was still confused.

Rex glanced at Six. "It's probably the Pack. You should go investigate it. We can handle this," Six said and turned back to the fight. Rex nodded, spread his wings, and followed Holiday's directions.

He arrived just in time to see a purple clad figure fall from a tree. _Circe._ He raced gravity and managed, by some miracle, to catch her before she hit the ground. Rex blinked. Before, when he'd heard the term, 'she was green' he had thought that it was just a figure of speech. But Circe _was_ green. Did that mean she was dead? She couldn't be. She just couldn't. "This isn'tfair!_" _ He wasn't sure exactly who he was talking to, but right now he didn't care.

"Rex, did you find her?" Holiday's voice interrupted his pity-party. "Yeah, Doc, I found her. She looks like she's dead." Rex couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice, not that it mattered. Who had done this to her? Hadn't she said? Van Kleiss, only he would do a thing like this. He would pay for it though; Rex would make sure of that.

"Did you check her pulse?" the Doctor asked briskly. "Or her breathing?" "No," he answered guiltily. "Rex, I'm on my way, there's a small chance we can save Circe, but it will depend on how fast I can get to her," her voice sounded strained.

"Doc, she's dead. There's nothing anyone can do."

"Just bring her here, Rex." Her tone told him not to argue. Rex rolled her eyes, but did as she asked anyway. Who knew? She might be right. He doubted it, but it was worth a try.

When he laid Circe's still body on the stretcher the doctor had prepared, he noticed that her right shoulder had been mauled. Her whole upper-right side was covered in blood, and so was his. "Great! Now I've got blood all over me! As if evo guts weren't enough." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he almost wished he could take them back, almost. It was so much easier to complain about the blood on his jacket than it was to process the fact Circe was dead or dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

Doctor Holiday glanced up from the other side of the bed where she was attaching a mask over Circe's mouth and nose. "Rex, press this to her shoulder to stop the bleeding," she paused a moment then added, "First cut the scraps of fabric away from the wound. Take and put them in my sample case, _without _contaminating them_._" He stared at her. She wanted him to play nurse? "Now, Rex. The sooner we stop the bleeding, the better chance she'll have." Rex was about to point out the fact that Circe was green, but the expression on her face made him reconsider. He mumbled under his breath, but he did what she had told him. Though he would never admit it, he owed her for this. White Knight would never authorize what Holiday was doing; Rex wasn't sure exactly why she was doing it, but that didn't matter.

He carefully cut the torn fabric away from the wound and dropped them into the Doctor's sample case. Circe's entire shoulder looked as if it had been mutilated. _What happened to her?_ He pretended not to care and tried not to imagine as he quickly fixed the gauze over the wound as the doctor had described.

"Good, now wrap a bandage around it so it won't fall off."

Rex moaned. Why him? He grabbed the roll of bandages and started wrapping, trying to ignore Circe's motionless face that seemed to be looking at him. Doctor Holiday sighed and took the roll from him.

"Never mind, Rex. We're arriving at Providence anyway; just help me get her into the lab."

The jump-jet landed in a whirl of dust just outside the Providence base. The metal ramp automatically lowered and Rex helped the doctor guide the stretcher down the ramp toward the Providence base. The building was still being rebuilt after Van Kleiss' last attack, though Rex had moved back into his old room. The whole top right of the oddly shaped white building was scaffolding, and the noise of the work crews was already driving him insane. Several huge dumpsters sat on the ground around the base of the building full of what used to be the Providence base.

The doctor pushed the stretcher through the automatic doors, into an elevator, and pushed the button for the third floor. "We'll take her to the lab, Rex." The lab was only mostly rebuilt and rarely used for medical purposes, except when something went wrong with Rex. He half-heartedly questioned the decision to bring Circe to here to Providence, and Holiday turned for a moment. "She's and evo isn't she? Providence is the best place to take her," was all she said and Rex knew better than to argue.

The elevator door opened and they quickly wheeled her into the lab; what seemed like twenty assistant scientists flooded into the room from the other intranace. In reality there were only about five. Holiday looked up, "Leave us Rex." He took one glance at Circe's green face and left.

Four hours later, Rex was sitting in the lab, watching Holiday and her assistants scurry about trying to get Circe stabilized. So far, everything they'd done hadn't worked. Her color was less green than it had been, but that was it. Rex felt numb. He had thought she wouldn't recover, but for a moment he had allowed himself to hope. Hope let you down; why hadn't he remembered that?

The door opened and Six entered. The man walked up to stood beside Rex. "How is she?" "She's still green," was his only answer. Six said nothing. That was the good thing about Six, he knew when to keep quiet, not that Rex fully appreciated that all the time.

Holiday walked up after a minute. "In order to stabilize her, I have to know what the problem is; to know that, I have to run tests. I would rather wait until she seemed to be recovering some. However since that isn't one of our choices, I will have to start them now." She was looking at Rex as if asking his permission. For some reason, it bothered him. "Go ahead then." He shrugged flippantly. Holiday nodded and walked over to her computers.

Rex turned to Six. "Where's Bobo?"

"Where do you think?"

Rex sighed. "Playing video games. I'm going to get something to drink then." Six just nodded, and Rex walked out.

He walked to his room and opened the door quietly. Bobo sat in front of the TV, a controller in his hands. Rex was about to speak when a buzzing in his ear stopped him. White Knight's tone made him wince. "Rex! You have not reported for mission debriefing. Why? You know how important it is that you attend the debriefing. Six said you would report later than everyone else, so I overlooked it. I have been patient enough, Rex. You need to report _now_." Rex ignored Knight's ranting, pulled the pea-shaped communicator out of his ear, and threw it on his bed. Let Bobo listen to his annoying speeches. Rex turned and walked from the room.

In the corridor he took a right and ended up in a hanger.

His stomach rumbled. It was time for dinner. What should he have today? Tacos? No. He had those last night. A hamburger; that would be nice. He decided he would stop by the small burger joint that Bobo insisted was the greatest in the world. Rex built his wings and flew in the direction of the café. After getting turned around a few times, he finally found the square shaped building. It was a dingy little place with a sign in the window that read, _Greatest burgers in town._

Rex smiled and opened the greasy door. A small bell rang above the entrance, and a woman past middle age looked up as he walked in. She held a coffee-pot in her right hand and walked around the counter to fill an old man's coffee cup. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I would like a cheeseburger and some fries…please."

The woman nodded, turned, and yelled, "John, one of your specials." "Ok," a masculine voice yelled back. "Is that all? Pie? Coke?"

Rex smiled. "I'll take a piece of apple pie, and a soda….. please." It was hard to get used to saying please. Around Providence everyone either ignored him or did what he asked because they had too.

A few minutes later, the woman brought out his burger with a side of fries, his slice of apple pie, and his coke on a small rectangle tray. Rex handed her a few bills and sat down at a table to eat. He slowly took a bite of the burger, savoring every bit. Yes, Bobo was right; this was the best cheeseburger he had ever eaten.

How had Bobo found this place? Some things about Bobo you were better off not knowing; like how he had found out about Coba-Luna. But not everything about what Bobo knew was bad. After all, Rex had met Circe at Coba-Luna. Circe. Rex immediately saw her green face and blood soaked shoulder; and a wave of nausea washed over him. He pushed the tray of food away. The dinner suddenly seemed to suffocate him; he had to leave.

Rex stood and left the dinner, and his food. Outside he started running, blind to where he was going. It didn't matter anyway. He just had to get away from here. To go somewhere life stayed the same no matter what sprang up at Providence.

A little while later Rex found himself at the soda machine where he'd first met Noah. He pressed his palm flat against the cool surface; and a moment later a Coke appeared in the tray. He grabbed it out and popped it open.

"Dude, are you okay?" Rex smiled slightly at the sound of Noah's voice.

"Hey, Noah. You want one?" He held up the soda can.

"No, then you might think I'm only friends with you because I get free sodas," Noah said with mock seriousness.

"Really? And all this time I thought it was because Knight paid you." Noah laughed. By now it had became a joke between them. He took a sip of the Coke.

After a pause Noah asked, "So, what are you doing here? Six give you the night off?"

"I guess," Rex mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Noah sounded somewhat hurt.

"Six didn't plan on it," Rex mumbled again.

"So what happened?" Noah asked.

"What do you mean?" Rex tried not to look confused.

"What did you do to make Six mad so you had to sneak off?" Noah reworded the question.

"Nothing," he blinked. "Look, let's just go hang out or play basket-ball, ok?"

Noah pretended to wince, "Giving me an excuse to beat you again, it must be bad."

Rex rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?"

Noah held up his hand. "Just one question first: Is White Knight going to fire me for whatever you did?"

"No. Why would he? You weren't even there. Besides, Knight doesn't exactly know yet."

"Oh. Let's go then." Noah had learned the hard way that some things he was better off not knowing.

They walked to the court where they always played. Six pretended not to know where it was, but Rex knew that he had followed him there on a few occasions. Noah produced a basketball and started dribbling.

"First to thirty?"

"If you think you can last that long," Rex boasted. He sat his Coke can down out of the way and walked up to face Noah. The other boy grinned and the game began.

It was sunset before the game ended, and Rex was glad when Noah finally scored the thirty points. He should be upset; right about now he usually pretended he had let Noah win. But his heart wasn't in it today. He saw bewilderment on Noah's face as he sat down and picked up his Coke. Noah looked as if he didn't know what to do with himself. Rex sighed. Noah wouldn't leave him alone now until he had told him the whole thing. Suddenly Rex didn't care anymore; it wasn't like it was a Providence secret. If Noah wanted to know, he'd tell him. He'd find out anyway. So what if he wasn't in the mood to talk about it?

"What happened today?" Rex took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. "Circe called." "_Oh._" Rex glanced up at his best friend. "What is that supposed to mean?" "Nothing." Noah looked too innocent. Rex rolled his eyes but continued. "Holiday tracked the phone signal, so I went to find her; she was practically dead. Holiday's trying to save her, but it's obvious she's going to die anyway." Noah didn't say anything. They sat in the silence for a while, and in a way it was comforting to both of them.

"So what will you do?" Noah said it quietly, almost like he was afraid too. "I don't know," It was the truth, he had wanted to find Kleiss, but now it seemed like it didn't matter. Nothing made since now; he was still in shock. "I guess I'll find Van Kleiss." "Then what?" It was a good question. Then what? Rex couldn't kill him; the whole word would literally fall apart. What could he do to him? "Nothing. I can't do anything." He hated the feeling. _It's called helplessness,_ he told himself.In the whole of the eighteen months he could remember he had never felt so helpless. He'd always been able to do something about all his problems, but now….he couldn't.

"Doctor Holiday has pulled off miracles before," Noah reminded him.

"Yeah, but I don't think she can this time." The awkward silence surrounded them again.

"You know, I think I could use that Sprite now."

Rex raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want one."

"Yeah, well I think you know I'm your friend for more reasons then that now."

Rex laughed half-heartedly and pushed himself up. "Yeah, I guess."

Together they walked back to the soda machine. Rex placed his hand on the machine again. A Sprite fell into the tray. Rex picked it up and handed it to Noah.

"That's still cool, though. Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Hey! How come you never get me one?" the gruff voice made Rex jump.

"Bobo? What are you doing here?"

"Holiday needs you. Something about a girl and nanites." It must be something about Circe. Had she died already?

"I have to go, Noah." Rex had built his wings and rose into the air before his friend could say anything, not that Noah wanted too.

He landed in one of Providence's hangers. He opened the door and walked toward the lab. What would he find there? Was Circe dead by now? No, Holiday would wait to tell him when he came back if that was what had happened. Then why call him like that? What did she need? Rex pushed the thoughts from his mind; he wasn't going to think about.

Finally, he found the door he was looking for. He had been here for over a year, yet Providence still seemed like a maze sometimes.

Doctor Holiday looked up when he entered. "Rex! You're here. Good. I think I have found what the problem is." She sounded hopeful. That was a good sign. On the computer screen was an image of blood platelets and another of two different types of nanites.

"So what's wrong with her?"

"A poison has been injected into the blood stream. Normally, it wouldn't bother anyone, so I didn't notice it at first. Somehow, it effects nanites; causing them to react in strange ways. For example, Circe's color changed. I can inject something to counteract the poison and keep it from doing more damage; however, I don't know enough about how the substance works to reverse what already happened." Again he felt like she was asking his permission. It still annoyed him.

"So what do you need me to do?"

The doctor sighed. "Rex….. I think you can reprogram her nanites."

"What? How could _I_ do that?" What on earth was she talking about anyway? _She's obviously flipped her lid._

"To be honest, I don't know. But before you came here curing evos was impossible. Just try it, it's the only way I know of to save her," she looked so tired. What could it hurt?

"Alright, alright!" Rex looked at the wall to avoid her eyes, "I'll try it. What do you want me to do?"

Holiday rewarded him with a smile. "I'm not sure. Just try whatever you do when you heal evos." Rex reluctantly nodded and she walked over to Circe with the shot she had been preparing.

The doctor swabbed her arm and stuck the needle in; Circe didn't move.

"Did it work?" Rex asked as Holiday pulled the needle out.

She glanced at the computer screen. "I think so. Your turn," she smiled steeping out of his way, like this was a party and he was supposed to pin the tale on the donkey or something. He stepped up and looked at Circe's unmoving face. What was he supposed to do? Yeah, he could cure some evos, but reverse the effect of a venom? He didn't think so.

He sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. He told his nanties what he thought he wanted them to do. A glowing light appeared for a brief second then quickly flickered and died. Rex kept his hand on her forehead a little longer then normal to make sure it worked, but nothing more happened.

Rex looked up at Doctor Holiday. "Well?"

"We'll wait and see of it works," she replied absently; she was studying the images on the screen. Rex nodded, got up, and walked back out to the hanger.

He sat down on the edge and looked up at the stars. When he woke up this morning, he hadn't planned on this to happen. Sure he wanted Circe to come to Providence; but not like this, not to die. Life was crazy, he'd always know it, but now life had proven it.

"Does my life always have to be weird?"The stars looked down sympathetically, but never answered. "Is it because I'm an evo? Is my life upside-down all the time because I work at Providence?" Again the stars didn't answer him.

"Probably both reasons are correct." Rex jerked around to see who had said that; and fell off the ledge. He quickly built his wings and hovered up to see Six looking at him calmly.

"Six. I forgot this was the hanger you were living in your jump-jet like a hobo ninja." Six raised an eyebrow. Rex decided it was time for a new joke, this one was getting old; but he didn't feel like it just now.

"It's better than living with the monkey," Six said it as without emotion as only he could; and Rex pretended not to hear what he said because it was a really good comeback. Especially since his first night back at Providence he'd had to escape to one of Holiday's spare stretchers because Bobo had eaten enchiladas before bed. Six had found him the next morning; Six didn't tell anyone about his being there, and when the alarm drill went off Rex had rolled off the stretcher into the hard tile floor. Yes, better to be a hobo than sleep with the monkey. To beat it all, Rex couldn't think of a comeback of his own.

"Your life is always upside down because, first of all, you are an evo; secondly, you work at Providence. Be thankful you aren't 'normal' because if you were…." Six trailed off and turned away.

"Or what? How is your life messed up? You can do anything you want, have anything you want, go anywhere you want, and Knight actually listens to you; so what's your problem?" Rex yelled after him.

Six turned around and stared at him. Rex swallowed. Six had a way of looking at him that told him he had crossed a line. "It doesn't matter. You are not normal." Six turned and left Rex alone with the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The deep blackness Circe fell into wasn't cold like she had thought it would be. It was warm, wonderfully warm; like the sun at the beach. She vaguely remembered meeting someone at the beach, someone that meant a lot to her. Why couldn't she remember who? The warm depths felt like water; water that was drowning her and erasing her memories.

Suddenly, her body began burning. The water was still lukewarm, but something inside her began to burn. Circe wanted to cry out from the pain, but she couldn't open her mouth. For a moment she thought she would simply turn to ash. Then as quickly as it had started, the burning sensation stopped; and Circe was left alone in the darkness, the water slipping silently away. Finally she managed to fall into a troubled sleep.

Circe became aware that she was not awake. Of course, that made her have to wake up, when all she wanted was to again disappear into the black nothingness. The buzzing in her head wouldn't let her slip over the edge, so, after fighting with herself for awhile; she made herself open her eyes.

At first, she thought she was in heaven. White was everywhere. It gave her already pounding head an even worse headache, and made her eyes water. She was thinking how bad it would be to ask to paint heaven when a face surrounded by light appeared just over her. Circe tried to talk, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

"She's awake now," the femine voice belonged to the beautiful face above her. The lady must be an angel.

Another glowing face appeared above her, this time belonging to a boy. "Circe." How did he know her name? She was sure she had never seen him before, even though part of her brain said his tan skin and dark eyes should have been familiar.

"Who are you?" she'd finally found her tongue.

The boy looked alarmed until the woman told him something Circe couldn't hear. He nodded and said, "I'm Rex."

Circe frowned, puzzled. Something vague tugged at her memory, but she couldn't figure out what it was or why. She gave up and asked instead, "Did I die?"

Rex paused for a minute, and he and the woman disappeared for a few seconds. Circe heard voices whispering, but couldn't make out any words. "What do you mean restarting her nanties erased her memory?" She was sure the voice was Rex's. The doctor shushed him and they continued to whisper a minute. Then only he came back. "No, you didn't die. I saved you. You're at Providence, but right now Doc says you need to rest."

For some reason, the news that she was still alive stirred up a feeling she couldn't explain. "No, you should have let me die. I had to die!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. What a way to thank someone for saving your life! To add to her regret, she didn't understand why she was so upset. She searched her memory for the answer, and found none.

Rex looked as if he were going to yell her for saying that; but the Doctor-angel dragged him away from Circe's view. A moment later, she heard a sound like a door opening and closing. After that, the whole building shook and voices yelled at Rex.

The Doctor's face suddenly looked tired and worn.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why…." Circe didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about it. You're still recovering from the poison and you have lost your memory. Waking up in a strange place with strange people would make anyone act differently. He's been up for two days. He'll get over himself." The Doctor propped Circe up and gave her a drink of water, which Circe had wanted but didn't know just how to ask for.

"You don't understand. I – there was this feeling. I needed to die for some reason, I just don't know why!" Circe was so frustrated with herself she could have cried. She could have, if she'd been anyone else.

The Doctor turned away and sighed. "Right now you are alive; and you are going to stay that way. The best thing you can do is rest and try to recover your memory. I have to go see what Rex demolished this time, excuse me," she said absently. Then she left Circe alone.

Circe stared at the ceiling. She wished she had died. It would have been so much easier.

At some point, Circe dosed off into a restless sleep. When she awoke, her head felt less like someone was constantly hitting it with a baseball bat. She couldn't see the Doctor or Rex. Circe tried to sit. It was a slow process, but finally she was halfway propped up on one elbow, the other hurt too much. She looked down on herself and saw she was dressed in a white hospital gown. _Great_, she thought. _What a nice first impression. Wait, they_ _already know me._

An IV pumped medicine into a vein her right hand while another machine clamped to her index finger measured her pulse. The constant beeping was already getting on her nerves. Her right shoulder was bandaged and hurt when she moved it. What was wrong with it, she didn't know.

Circe glanced around the white room, her eyes watering again. Mostly, there was nothing but computers, and all of them were white. If she was supposed to stay here for awhile, someone was definitely going to have to paint. The continuous buzzing confused her. If no one was using them, why were the stupid computers being so loud? Did everything around here have to annoy her?

The only thing with any color in the room was the clothes hanging freshly starched from the hook on the wall to her left. There were red stains in the purple and the right shoulder had been patched over. _Are those mine?_ She liked the style they seemed to be. _Finally, some dark colors!_ The purple dress was a relief after all the white.

For a moment the idea of escape completely filled her mind. She could get out of here, away from all these crazy people. No one was in the room with her, all she had to do was detach all these crazy machines and put on her clothes.

Now, if only she could get over there to them….

Circe collapsed back against the bed. Apparently, she was too weak. But then the idea of having to rip out the IV didn't exactly appeal to her, and where would she go anyway? There was no where for her to go. She had no idea who she was, where she was, or who was a friend or not. Why was she being so emotional about all this? _It must be the meds__,_she told herself.

Circe sighed and closed her eyes. She might as well go back to sleep. There was nothing else to do but stare at the ceiling.

Her stomach however, had other ideas, and made them known by grumbling loudly. She counted the number of breaths she took, but she was too aware of all the other noises. The constant beeping measuring her heart-rate, the weird sound of medicine flowing through the IV, the buzzing computers, all of them were going to drive her insane. Circe was sure she would have gone crazy, but just then she heard another noise.

"Please tell me why you had to destroy the West Wing, today, when Knight decides whether I can keep my job or not?" The voice belonged to a guy, but Circe had never heard it before, at least, she didn't remember hearing it before.

"No worries, if Knight does fire you, you can still be my friend," carefree, arrogant, and sarcastic. Circe was sure that voice could only belong to Rex.

"Dude, not helping. You do know I wouldn't be able to hang around Providence anymore, or help you think of good come-backs for Bobo."

She could almost hear Rex rolling his eyes when replied, "Would you relax, I won't let Knight fire you, ok?"

"That's comforting, considering you'll be on his good side after today," The other voice mocked. They were slowly moving closer to her white room.

"Do you mind?"

"Ok, ok. So, where are you going, anyway?" The voices stopped suddenly.

After a pause she heard a new voice, this time it belonged to a man. "Rex. Shouldn't you be cleaning up the mess you made?"

"Yeah about that, I left early so Holiday wouldn't kill me."

"She did redesign the West Wing herself, Rex. You should have thought of that before you demolished the roof." Another pause. "Noah, White Knight would like to see you."

Noah groaned, and Circe assumed he was the one who was talking to Rex earlier. Footsteps echoed in the hallway.

"Where were you headed Rex?" It was the man's voice again.

"Nowhere particular, just staying out of the good doctor's way until she cools off."

"I see. And you just happened to arrive at Circe's door by chance?"

"Yep," the mock care freeness in his voice made her think he was lying, and that concerned her a little. Just how well did he know her anyway?

"Well you know, her room might not be a bad place to stay. Holiday wouldn't look for you there just yet. By the time she finds you, she'll have had a chance to calm down some," the man's tone was musing, and not as hard as it had been before.

"I might do that, thanks Six."

"Remember, it wasn't me who told you that." More footsteps echoed outside.

Circe closed her eyes again and pretended to be asleep. It would be awkward for Rex to know she'd heard there conversation, even if it made no since to her.

A minute later, she heard the door open. She forced herself to count to ten before opening her eyes. Sure enough, Rex had entered.

"Hi." Circe tried to smile.

"Hey. You're awake again. Good," he didn't even look at her. _Whoa. What is that all__about?_ Then she remembered. _Oops._Rex plopped down in a chair she hadn't noticed before, probably because it was white.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. The message was clear; he was waiting for her to apologize. If there was anything Circe hated more than white, it was apologies. How she knew that when she couldn't remember anything was ironic, but somehow she could just feel it. Besides, what was she supposed to say, "_I'm sorry for thinking I __needed to die for some reason I can't remember__?"_

"That would be a start." The voice made her jump; and wince as her right shoulder hit the bed a little too hard.

"What are you, a mind reader?"

"No, but I do have ears."

Circe turned red. "Do you always enjoy mocking people?"

"Most of the time, yeah, I do."

Circe rolled her eyes. Well, it was better than staring at white walls.

"Is there anything to eat around here?" she asked, making Rex glanced at her sideways.

"What do you want?"

"Food."

"I know that, what _kind_ of food?" he asked, frustrated.

"At this point, I don't care."

Rex rolled his eyes and got up. "Fine. I'll choose." He walked to the door. "Be back in a minute," he flung back over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him.

She shouldn't have let him go. Now she had nothing to do again. Her eyes began to water, and before long it looked like she was crying.

It was a while before Rex came back, but Circe wasn't sure just how long it was. He glanced around outside before shutting the door. She rolled her eyes. What was wrong with him?

"What did you bring me?"

Rex grinned and held up two bags. The one in his right hand was made of paper and dripped grease; in his other he held a plastic grocery bag.

"Well?" her stomach rumbled again and made her blush.

"Holiday mentioned one time people in a hospital need to eat lightly," He shrugged.

"So you brought me grease in a bag?"

"No, I brought you Jell-O," he held up the grocery bag. "The burger's for me."

For some reason, Circe was disappointed he hadn't. Rex pulled out the little Jell-O cup and two Coke cans out of the grocery bag; and out of the mysterious grease-bag he pulled out plastic spoon. He placed them on her bed. While Rex dug around in the bag for his cheeseburger, Circe limply reached over with her left hand in an attempt to open the Jell-O; it failed miserably. Her eyes where watering wildly by this time; she closed them, and leaned back in the pillow. Rex cleared his throat.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

_Everything__, _she wanted to say. "Doesn't all the white bother you?" She asked instead.

"No," he replied. "Does it bother you?"

"Yeah, the glare," she explained.

"Sit up."

Circe opened an eye and saw him holding a pair of goggles in his hands. She tried to sit up, but she was too weak. There was a buzzing sound and the bed began to raise. The bed must have a button that automatically raised it. Why hadn't she thought of that? Rex gently eased the goggles over her eyes. Circe blinked a few times. They made her feel like she had fly eyes; it did help the glare though. Rex laughed and snapped a picture. It reoccurred to her how awful she must look anyway, and with these silly things…..

"You know when I get better, I'm going to fight you to take that from you, right?" She threatened.

Rex laughed again. "I doubt you'd win, but even so, you can't do that until you get better. Until then, I'm thinking Facebook." The smirk on his face was about to kill her.

Her stomach rumbled and she remembered the unopenable Jell-O cup. She placed it in-between her legs and, with some effort, managed to open it. She grabbed the plastic spoon and stabbed at the Jell-O. After awhile, she shakily raised a spoonful of the wiggly substance to her mouth. Obviously she was not left handed, because a second later the red Jell-O stained the front of her white hospital gown. She grabbed a napkin in an attempt to clean up her mess.

Rex sighed and picked up the spoon himself. "What are you-" Circe's words were cut off by a blob of Jell-O being forced down her throat. He fed her the rest of it the same way, barely giving her time to swallow before the next bite.

After the Jell-O was gone Circe was still starving, but Rex insisted that she couldn't have anything else to eat or it would make her sick. He proceeded to eat his cheeseburger in front of her, and for a moment she entertained the idea of throwing the plastic cup at him, but the idea seemed too childish.

"So what did you do to the Doctor's West Wing?" she asked remembering the earlier conversation outside her door.

"Oh, nothing much," he said trying to laugh it off. "I just flew through the roof on my way to Noah's and on the way back some large flying evo shoved me through a few walls."

His words brought an image to Circe's mind; which was impossible, considering her lack of memory. There was an evo shaped like a large blimp, black, and had weird tentacles on its stomach. There was a man standing on its back. He had a golden hand and hair pass shoulder length blowing in the wind; it was black with several strands of white intermixed. The man seemed familiar, but caused terror to well up inside her.

"Are you okay?" Rex's voice brought her out of her vision of terror.

"Yes," she lied, "I'm fine."

"He's lying," the voice was the same as the first voice she had heard talking to Rex outside the door. "He crashed thorough nine walls, and Holiday will kill him for it as soon as she comes to check on you." Circe looked up to see a blonde-headed boy wearing a green jacket; he looked about the same age as Rex.

"Hey, Noah. Your meeting with Knight must have gone well," Rex said sarcastically.

"No thanks to you," Noah retorted playfully.

"Who's Knight?" Circe asked confused.

"The guy who runs Providence," Rex stated automatically.

"He signs my paycheck," Noah explained.

Because of her confused expression, Rex explained further, "Knight pays him to be my friend. I'll explain later," he shrugged.

"Riiight," she rolled her eyes.

"So she lost all her memory?" Noah asked Rex like Circe couldn't hear. "She forgot you and-" Noah stopped at the look Rex was giving him.

"Is there some reason in particular I_should_ remember him?" Circe asked. This was too weird. Everyone was making a big deal of her and Rex and she couldn't figure out why!

"No, not really," Noah said quickly. "I was just wondering."

Circe didn't believe him, but it was clear they weren't about to explain it to her.

Noah moved around to stand beside Rex and immediately started laughing hysterically. For a minute, Circe had forgotten her hilarious appearance. Rex gave him a glare and Noah stopped laughing in mid-chuckle; he seemed stunned. Then a light dawned in his eyes and he blushed. "I guess I should get home," he said mildly.

"Why?" Rex and Circe asked simultaneously.

Noah shrugged, "Homework."

Rex nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then." It seemed a little odd to Circe that Rex would let the person who seemed to be his best friend suddenly leave without saying more.

"See you tomorrow," Noah waved and disappeared through the white door.

An awkward silence ensued. Circe thought of things she could say or ask, but nothing seemed right. She lay back against the bed, closed her eyes, and listened to the beeping that filled the room.

"So, what do you do around here to have fun?" she finally asked, mostly to break the silence.

"Without getting up?" He thought a moment. "Video games."

"Can you bring them here?" She asked excitedly.

Rex laughed. "I don't think so. Why?"

"Cause all there is to do here is stare at these stupid white walls. Can you bring something here for entertainment? Paint the walls? Anything?" Circe begged.

"I'll have to ask Six or Holiday, and I can't do that just now. You should sleep anyway." Rex got up and stretched. He began putting his wrappers from lunch back in the plastic bag.

Circe pulled off Rex's goggles and handed them to him. "They make me feel like a little fly," she said.

"Well, you're certainly not little," Rex joked. Circe picked up the plastic cup and threw it at him. Rex ducked and she missed, but then she hadn't really wanted to hit him. She turned her head and looked at the other wall, pretending to be mad. She really wasn't, but her eyes were watering like crazy again, and she didn't exactly want Rex to see how tired she was.

Rex chuckled and a minute later she heard the door shut.

She closed her eyes and drifted asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Okay, sorry guys. This took longer than I thought it would. On the bright side, it's a lot longer than I thought it would be too! Bonus: almost two chapters and you only have to write one review! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you know who you are! Thanks so much to my awesome Beta-reader, without whom you would not be reading this now. All the possible mistakes are mine. Oh yeah, Happy Spring Break! Wow this is long…**

Circe was standing in a dark forest alone. She was obviously lost; and something about the forest terrified her. Two voices kept calling to her; one sounded somewhat like Rex's; the other was a man's deep, but strangely soothing, voice. She thought she hadn't heard the man's voice, but buried and forgotten emotions rose to the surface at the sound. The voices called from opposite directions, but no matter how far she went in one direction or another, she always stayed in the same spot.

Circe slowly began to make out some of what they were saying. "Come here, Circe," said the man's voice. "I made you into something from nothing; you must repay your debt. You cannot turn your back on me." Then Rex's far away voice would yell, "He's lying, Circe! He doesn't care about you; he only cares about what you can do for him. Trust me."

Trust. What did Rex know about trust? But it didn't matter because she couldn't reach him or anyone else. She always ended up back where she started: wondering where to go and who to trust.

The tenth time she stumbled into the clearing, Circe could take it no longer. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. She wasn't sure how long she knelt there. Eventually she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw the Doctor-angel Lady.

Tears slid silently down her cheeks. "Help me," she whispered unable to speak around the sob in her throat. The Lady smiled with understanding and walked toward her.

The dream changed.

Circe opened a dumpster and the potent smell of garbage greeted her; but it was more than that, it was also the smell of dirty socks and unwashed animal, plus the garbage all rolled up into one. The stench was so strong she woke up. At which point she realized the smell was not a dream.

Circe opened her eyes and saw the white wall. She blinked a few times so her eyes would adjust to the light; they began to water again, though thankfully not as much as before. She slowly turned her head to see where the reeking odor came from. On the wall directly in front of her hung a huge flat screen TV that hadn't been there before. Was this the video games Rex was talking about?

The annoying stench was still there. She found its source sitting in the chair beside her bed eating pizza. Circe squealed. It annoyed her that it was sitting in the chair that Rex had sat in, but there was nowhere else to sit. _So get over yourself,_ she thought, not sure why it should bother her.

"What?" The creature asked. "Haven't you ever seen a monkey eating pizza before?"

"No," she said bluntly. "I haven't seen a talking monkey either. What-who are you?"

"I'm an evo, like you, like Rex. Name's Bobo. Welcome to Providence, yahda, yahda and all that jazz," he muttered. So this was the Bobo she'd heard Rex and Noah mention. Suddenly what they had said made sense.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked still stunned and not sure if she liked the monkey or not.

"Rex moved my TV. Deal with it," the monkey retorted.

"So I'm an evo?" Circe asked as something clicked in her brain. "Yeah I guess I am. What do I do?" Somehow the fact she was an evo made her happy, and the same part of her that remembered who she was could feel her powers inside of her, waiting to be realized.

The monkey laughed. "You make Rex do crazy stuff, like bringing you here and making me play video games with you."

Circe pretended she hadn't heard that. Part of her didn't want to believe Rex liked her because when she did she would have to admit to herself she liked him too. She reached over and grabbed a large slice of pizza. Bobo looked at her like she was crazy. "What? I'm starving and Rex isn't here to mother-hen me." The monkey just stared at her more strangely after that.

Circe gulped down her pizza slice in the awkward moment that followed. She found the can of coke Rex had brought in earlier and managed to pop it open. She was still hungry after her pizza was gone, so she took another slice, then another, and another. Bobo muttered something about Rex and annoying girls under his breath. "What?" she snapped. "Haven't you ever seen a starving girl eat pizza before?" The monkey just rolled his eyes at her and Circe rolled her eyes.

"So what does Providence do anyway?" she changed the subject to one of the questions that had been plaguing her, and tried to ignore the sick feeling that was already washing over her. It occurred to her that perhaps Rex had been watching her diet for self defense.

"We chase down rogue evos and pound them," Bobo answered with his mouth full of pizza. "Used to be there was no cure for them and they were killed." Circe was confused by this and to some extent it bothered her because she was an evo. What if she had been brought here to be killed? But the monkey continued before she could fully consider that. "Now since Rex can heal some of them, it makes Providence's job much easier, and he even ended up saving my life," he said, as if they were talking about a TV show.

Before she could think of another question, she gagged. Bobo looked over at her, the panic evident on his face. "Here," he said roughly shoving a trashcan into her lap. Circe grabbed it and stuck her head in it before four extremely less appetizing slices of pizza made them selves seen again.

"I am not taking care of that," Bobo insisted after she was done. Circe shoved the container back at him anyway before collapsing back against the bed. She couldn't sleep, so she began processing what the monkey had said just before she had become nauseated.

It bothered her that killing rogue evos even concerned her. Surely it hadn't bothered her when she'd joined Providence. Bobo turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels, but she was in another world. She was trying to imagine who she had been, what part she had played in all this.

An hour later, the angel-doctor came in to check on Circe. When the doctor saw Bobo in the room she pointed to the door and said "OUT. NOW."

"But Rex took my TV in here; he said I could watch it with her. Where else am I supposed to go?" The monkey protested.

"Does Rex have any authority over your future comfort and job security?" The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Point made," he mumbled as he took the rest of his pizza and walked out the door.

"Thanks," Circe smiled at her. "The smell was getting toxic."

The doctor laughed. "Has Rex been by?"

Circe was uncertain about how she should answer. She didn't want Rex in trouble because he had kept her from losing her mind. Finally she settled for asking, "Why?"

The doctor shrugged, "He's got some things he has been putting off. I won't kill him for destroying my new wing….yet."

Circe smiled. So this must be Doctor Holiday. She hadn't thought the Doctor Holiday Rex and the Six guy had been talking about was the Angel-lady. "Yeah, he was here. He left awhile ago. I have no idea where he went."

The doctor nodded. "So how are you feeling? Headache any better?"

Circe paused for a moment. She really hadn't noticed it after her nap. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good," Holiday murmured as she walked over checking all the machines. "Have your eyes stopped watering much?"

"They're better than before," Circe answered quietly, thinking of the crazy picture Rex had taken of her a little while before.

"That's good," she replied taking Circe's pulse. Circe tried not to flinch at the touch of the doctor's cold hands.

"What do you do here?" she asked curious.

Holiday laughed. "I study evos and their behavior. Eventually, I hope to find a cure for all evos. Until then I keep researching."

Circe nodded. "It must be wonderful to get to do that."

"It is," she sounded distant, like her mind was somewhere else.

Circe's throat was dry as she asked, "Where do I fit into Providence?"

The doctor looked up suddenly and paused. Something about her silence bothered Circe and her stomach tied itself into knots. "You don't," Holiday said finally.

"I don't? Then how did I get here?" she asked, her whole perspective turned upside down.

The doctor sighed. "Rex brought you here to save your life. Ask him the details. I have to go back to work," was all she said. Circe watched her leave as if in a dream.

Circe blinked a few times. What did that mean? If she was an evo why didn't she work for Providence? Hadn't Bobo said…? No, he hadn't. He had just said she was an evo like Rex. So now she didn't even know where she belonged. Her mind followed that line of thought and asked, _So how do you know you can trust these people? What if they kidnapped you? What does the man in the dream have to this? Does he know who you are?_ Circe felt sure he did, but she hesitated at the thought. There was something about the man that made her uneasy. Was it worth the risk to find out who she was?

"_Rex brought you here…ask him the details,"_ the doctor had said. Circe made up her mind. She would ask Rex. It couldn't be too much longer before he came back to see her, if their insinuations were correct. She would simply have to wait. Circe shrugged. How hard could it be to wait for a few hours when she had a TV now? She smiled and flipped the machine on.

After surfing the channels for awhile she finally find something she could bare to watch. After thirty minutes the show went off and she had to flip through the channels again. She did this several times before stumbling on the news channel. They were talking about the weather, which Circe couldn't see or care about.

She lay back against the pillow and sighed. She'd been wrong, it had been four hours and still Rex hadn't appeared. Obviously, the others had been wrong, he had had no feelings for her before, or he would have been here before now. Circe decided it was hopeless to find out about herself; no one wanted to answer her questions. _Oh get a grip,_ she told herself sternly. _It's been what, four hours? He'll be here. _She didn't listen to herself and a few minutes later she was right back thinking the same things as before.

The news had come back on. Apparently the mayor had been re-elected or something because he was now giving a long speech about himself. Circe was about to flip the channel when the news anchor appeared again and said, "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you breaking news on the evo war," Circe was repulsed by this. She was an evo, why did the newscaster act like that was a bad thing? The lady on the screen continued, "Providence agents are attempting to contain a rogue evo demolishing the city of Chicago, Illinois today without success." The screen showed a video of Rex. His right arm was a huge orange sword with which he was attacking the large blob-like evo with way to many eyes. The evo slapped him and Rex flew backwards. _So that's were he is,_ she thought. From then on Circe watched the news, blind and deaf to anything besides news of Providence or Rex.

Unfortenly for Circe, Rex didn't appear in the news very often; Providence liked to stay out of the news to avoid bad publicity. Still, she watched faithfully for any mention of Rex or Providence.

However, she only had small windows of opportunity as Bobo stayed in her room more often than not to watch 'his' TV. He only left when Holiday came to check on Circe, someone brought her food, Circe yelled at him until he left, or those rare occasions when he got bored enough to leave or was called out on a mission.

They had an unspoken agreement; she didn't mention his presence to Doctor Holiday and in return he would tell her about Rex. It was just a few sentences containing his latest reason for not coming to see her, or what he had done to make Knight mad _this _time, or that Bobo and Six had saved him from the latest evo. Circe never asked for details; she wasn't sure how close she had been to him before this and she really didn't want to know about his date last night. Besides, she didn't want him to get the wrong impression because she really didn't know what impression to give.

Days went by with the doctor coming in to check on her and Bobo sneaking in to watch TV. But Rex never showed. The doctor never mentioned him and Circe didn't ask. His real reasons for avoiding her were his own. The days continued without his appearance and her resolve faltered. She told herself it was because she just wanted to know about her past, but an annoying part of her brain kept reminding her that wasn't all of it.

Slowly, very slowly, hours passed, then days, and amazingly a week. In that time she had found the magic button that raised the bed, regained enough of her strength to sit up on her own, gotten the iv removed, developed an addiction to Dr. Pepper, and learned to sleep through most of what Bobo watched.

By the end of the second week, Circe could stand on her own, drown out everything on TV, amaze the doctor by her quick recovery, and survive the tests the doctor then conducted. She was also going crazy. Someone definitely had to paint sometime very soon, kill the noisy creature disguised as computers, tell her who on earth she was and how she fit in to this crazy mess, bathe the monkey or get her a gasmask, and make Rex come tell her what this was all about!

A few hours. She had thought she would only have to wait a few hours to see Rex and it had been two weeks! Yeesh. Didn't he have a calendar or something?

Another week crept by without Rex's appearance. Did he hate her? Was that what she was supposed to remember? Circe was able to take a few shaking steps on her own by now. She also had begun to lose her resolve about waiting patiently for him to get around visiting her. This was ludicrous anyway; having to wait three weeks to find out why she had almost died.

Circe began subtly pumping Bobo for the real reason Rex hadn't showed. When that didn't work she openly asked him every thirty minutes. After a few days of that Bobo appeared in her room less frequently, which meant she was staring at the walls again now. There were times when she even wished he would come back, without showering. At least then she would have someone to talk to.

At the end of the forth week Circe was able to stand long enough to shower. She slipped into the blood stained dress that had hung on her wall for a month. She sighed at the blood and turned to look at herself in the full length mirror. For the first time she seemed familiar to herself. The purple reflected on her dark brown hair and cast shadows over her eyes. Her skin was pale and her lips were a little thin, but otherwise she looked almost pretty. The thought made her smile. For the first time in a month she felt complete.

Circe hung her towel on the rack and walked slowly back to her bed. She was extremely tired and she stumbled once or twice, but she could walk. Amazing the little things you took for granted. _Like friends_, she thought. Which again brought to her mind the question of where on earth was Rex? She sat down on the bed thankfully. One day she was going to ask Holiday about that. Then a better idea came to her. Why not find him herself? How hard could it be anyway? She thought it out a little more and then made up her mind. Yes, that was what she would do. If he wouldn't come to her, she'd go to him.

She rested a moment more before she pushed herself up from the bed and walked carefully to the door. It surprised her that even the hallways were white, but then everything here was supposed to get on her nerves wasn't it? Circe wasn't even out of the room and already there was a flaw in her plan. She didn't know which direction to go and it wouldn't be long before she had to stop and rest. Something told her there wouldn't exactly be benches lining the hallway.

She could always sit in the floor if she had to, she reasoned. _Now, which way to go?_ She looked up and down the hallway but saw nothing but white in either direction. After awhile she decided to go left, thinking that was the direction she had heard the tremors when Rex had destroyed the roof. _How ironic, _she thought.

After stumbling down the white tunnel for what seemed like thirty minutes, she had to sink down against the wall. She hugged her knees to her and laid her forehead against her soft cotton leggings. She breathed in the forgotten smell that used to be comforting, but now had lost any power it had once held over her.

She stayed that way longer than she had meant too, so she forced herself to her feet and walked on. Occasionally she passed several white mechanical doors, but the hall seemed deserted. Still, Circe had the feeling she was getting closer to something. The doors began to get more frequent. This encouraged her and she began to walk faster.

She heard noises coming from the closed doors, which unnerved her a little. Some were creaks, some voices, and others she couldn't make out exactly what they were. From one door she heard hysterical laughter. Circe paused and stepped back, her eyes wide. What kind of place was this? Maybe they had lied to her and Providence was really a mental institution. She paused to catch her breath, eyeing the door like it was a snake.

In that brief moment, Circe pictured many things coming out the door and prepared herself for them, but what the door opened to reveal wasn't the kind of strange creature or lunatic she had expected. This lunatic-creature had tan skin, round chocolate brown eyes, and was named Rex. Circe was annoyed by the fact her heart paused when she saw him. _It's because he startled me, _she told herself, ignoring the little voice that insisted she was lying.

Rex was doubled over laughing and didn't notice her for a minute; when he did his laughing fit was suddenly over. His brown eyes widened. "Circe," he whispered through his teeth. He roughly grabbed her upper arm and glanced nervously around. After he was sure no one had seen her or was coming toward them, he dragged her down the hall; holding her up when her shaky knees buckled several times because of his rushed pace.

Circe tried to count doors to keep her bearings. After counting ten doors on her right she gave up; she couldn't walk and count at the same time, and Rex wordlessly insisted walking was more important. Soon, she lost her sense of direction; which unnerved her since she was being dragged through a white maze by some guy she really didn't know. What if…

_Stop it, _she told herself. But once the thought was there it wouldn't leave. Her mind began to automatically fill in the blank with all the awful things that could happen to her. She cursed herself for her impatience and curiosity. Of course, what would be the difference if he had come to her room?

Her legs finally gave out; the only thing keeping her halfway up was Rex's tight grip on her arm. He frowned at her, but just mumbled "At least we made it." He opened a door on the left and dragged her into a dark room that had the distinct smell of Bobo: garbage, dirty socks, and unwashed animal. The doors slid shut as Rex helped her sit on the bottom bunk-bed. The room was lit only by a small night-light on the wall behind her. Circe could only make out the basic futures of the room. There was a bean-bag facing the wall in front of her. She saw where a TV had been, the stand and the game console was still there. Rex went to the door and looked out to make sure no one had followed them.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what would happen to us if Knight found out?" he ranted.

"No, I don't know! What is this, a prison?" Circe snapped. "If I recall, you dragged me into this toxic place, so there. Funny thing, no one told me he didn't know. It so happens I was looking for you because the doctor told me to ask you stuff like that. I was really wondering why you never came to see me for a month. If you never want to see me again, fine. But could you just have the guts to tell me that to my face? Or better yet why you bothered to save my life in the first place if you hated me? Who on earth am I anyway? Are we in a mental institution?" Circe glared up at him from where she sat.

As she yelled at him Rex's face changed from angry to confused to amused; and then he laughed. That was the last straw. Circe stood, slapped him, (making Rex stop laughing) and walked with all her dignity toward the door; just before she reached it she stumbled and fell to her knees. This made him laugh harder. Circe kneeled there and glowered at the door, refusing to turn her head in a feeble attempt to save what was left of her dignity.

Rex finished laughing and talked to her back. "I thought Bobo told you. I was on a trip around the world pounding evos. Besides, if I was down there every day Knight would know something was up." Circe didn't say anything and Rex continued. "I saved your life because you asked me to." She had? Well that blew her whole argument. A blush crept over her face like the plague. She reached for the wall, pulled herself up to her feet, and stumbled for the door.

"Are you really going to leave without your answers?" Curse Rex; it wasn't fair he knew so much about her.

She turned around and looked into his brown eyes. "What's it to you?" she found the words on her tongue before she thought them.

Rex shrugged. "I was just wondering if you would leave just because your feelings got hurt after all you did to find me, that's all."

Circe hated it when Rex was right. "You better start talking," she leaned back against the corner of the wall. "Tell me _everything_ you know, starting with how you know me." The look on his face made her laugh inside; apparently he hadn't thought it through this far.

"You might want to have a seat then," he eyed her as she slid down the wall and rolled his eyes. "I met you at Cabo Luna. We hung out together until the Pack came, your friends and my mortal enemies. I saved your life; you left with the Pack-"

"And left him heartbroken," the voice belonged to the monkey. Circe looked up to see the faint outline of Bobo leaning over the top bunk where she, and apparently Rex, failed to notice him. "Nobody mind the monkey, he was just trying to take a nap," Bobo held up his hands, in one of which he held a rectangle bag. "Anyone want popcorn?"

"Yeah, thanks," Rex reached up and took the paper bag from him and offered it to Circe.

"Uh, not after he touched it," she said, ignoring the look Bobo shot her. Rex let the kernels he was about to pop into his mouth fall through his fingers like he had never though of that before; which really didn't surprise Circe. "Good point," Rex murmured and threw the bag at Bobo.

"A girl comes to Providence and suddenly everyone hates the monkey," he muttered just loud enough for Circe to hear. Rex glared at him pointedly. "Fine, I can take a hint," he snapped brushing popcorn out of his fur. Bobo swung down and walked slowly to the door. _He's purposely making this more awkward, _Circe realized. "I'll leave you two alone now, but you really should turn the light on before Six finds you two," he smirked as he shut the door; just as Rex punched it with his huge mechanical hand.

Rex looked disappointed he hadn't hit the monkey. His mechanical hand broke down and he hit the already dented door with his bare fist. "I'm going to kill him," Rex growled.

"Not if I get to him first," Circe said matter-of-factly standing up to turn on the light. "So…I broke your heart?" She smirked, trying to ignore how close they were.

There was a flash in his eyes, but he smirked also. "Mmhm. Whatever."

Something told her she wouldn't get anything else out of him, so she changed the subject. "What is the Pack exactly?"

He shrugged, the awkwardness temporarily gone. "Van Kleiss' pets, bent on world domination and killing everyone who isn't an evo or stands in their way. I took Kleiss out, but all the nanites in his world went A-wall and almost destroyed the earth so you called me and I brought him back."

Circe raised an eyebrow. "You can bring people back from the dead?"

"No, it was a machine built to bring him back. I had to start it," he reluctantly admitted, breaking the illusion of grandeur he had obviously hoped to create. "But then I took away his evo powers; which made him mad, so he attacked Providence and stole my nanites making me human and him able to turn people into evos. I jumped into a vat of active nanites that would have killed anyone else." He paused for affect, but got no response from Circe so he begrudgingly went on. "It turned me into an evo and I saved Providence, again. Then you called to tell me Kleiss wanted you to kill me and you were dying, so I saved you. I think that's about it."

"For the record, I didn't ask you to save me then; that was just your wishful thinking. You're sure that's it? That's the whole reason I thought I had to die was to save your sorry neck?" Circe blurted out before realizing what she was saying.

Rex smirked. "Think of it as you were resigned to give your life for the greater good-" his words were suddenly cut off by a loud siren. A red light cast an eerie presence over the white room and danced on the posters on the wall.

"What is that?" Circe asked her eyes the size of Bobo's red guns.

"It's the alarm for lockdown," Rex yelled over the noise. He backed away from the door like it had bit him. "Which means-"

"Monkey's back," Bobo waltzed through the dented door. He turned to Rex. "Shame you gave her the TV." Bobo shrugged off Rex's _"She wasn't supposed to know that,"_ look. "I brought pizza!" He held up a cardboard box for them to see.

"Lockdown means everyone has to stay in their appointed room, doesn't it?" Circe crossed her arms.

"Yep, pretty much," Rex shrugged as Bobo sat down in the floor and opened the box. "Except you, you're not supposed to be here."

"Which means I have to stay here with you two."

Rex grinned. "Exactly. Now you're getting the hang of it."

Circe rolled her eyes and scooted over to the pizza. Suddenly a realization struck her and she paused. "Since I can't go back to the Pack now, where will I stay?"

Rex held up a piece of pizza like he was making a toast. "Welcome to Providence, right Bobo?" He looked at the monkey pointedly.

"Not if that means she takes my TV for good. Besides, she _can't_ stay here," Bobo said his mouth full of pizza. Circe looked away quickly, trying not to gag. Rex mouthed something to him she couldn't make out. But whatever he had said made Bobo's eyes widen like pizzas. The monkey quickly swallowed and put on a fake smile. "I mean, it would be wonderful to have you at Providence."

Rex elbowed him and whispered through his teeth, "Don't you think that's spreading it on a little too thick?"

Bobo retorted something, but Circe wasn't really paying attention. Did she really want to stay at Providence? Something told her she shouldn't, but she had nowhere else to go. _Besides, _she told herself, _these are the only people I know. Maybe they can help me get my memory back. _Yes, it was decided. She would stay here until she knew who she was. As she watched Rex and Bobo squabble she thought, _Maybe even longer. _

Circe picked up a piece of pizza and held it up, waiting for Rex or Bobo to notice. Finally she cleared her throat and they turned to her, the looks on their faces made her think of scolded puppies. "To Providence," she declared making the 'toast' official and Rex smile. No, Providence couldn't be all bad.

**AN/ So what did you think? Tell me! All you have to do is click the link right down there…it's right down there! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooo…I haven't updated in FOREVER. Yeah, about that- *rubs back of head* I, uh, got distracted… *sobs* Okay! The truth is that I was exhausted from the last chapter so I started reading these awesome fanfics and didn't start to work on the next chapter right away. Then before I could finish it, Niobe's Pen informed me that due to circumstances beyond her control, she couldn't beta for me anymore. Then I just didn't have the heart to post it. And since I had put it off so long I didn't want to update anymore. Now, thanks to SuperMo'sQuill, I got inspired again. But it's still hard for me to do this without Niobe's Pen! Stop looking at me like that! I just had to get that off my chest, okay! So THAT's where I've been. You can yell at me if you want too. You guys deserve it. Also, I tried to mix in a bit from the episodes for a while. You might notice. Fluffy is dedicated to Niobe's Pen. **

***Disclaimer:* Rex has gone on fine without me. Do you really think I own it? **

Circe watched as Rex and Bobo pigged out on pizza. She had managed to eat half of her slice, but that was all. After her last encounter with pizza, just looking at it made her sick. Still, thanks to some odd quirk she found their eating competition interesting. Currently Bobo was in the lead by two. Rex made a valiant effort and inhaled the last three pieces, putting him in the lead and leaving the monkey with no way to beat him. The look on Bobo's face as he bit into air was priceless.

"It's not fair," he muttered as Rex did his victory dance.

"Second time in a _row_, man! Who's the champion now? In your face, Haha," Rex gloated, seemingly glad Circe was there to witness his important victory. Well, it flattered her to think that, so she did whether it was true or not.

Bobo leaned back against the wall, a thoughtful look on his face. Bobo was thinking? This couldn't be good.

"So now that she's here I guess you won't be visiting the Cat-woman in that stupid jungle?" He mused.

Circe's eyes snapped over to Rex. Apparently Bobo had hit a cord, because Rex had stopped in the middle of his dance with his arms in the air. He didn't seem to notice though, because he just stared at the hairy creature in over his shoulder. Expressions paraded across his face. First he looked stunned, but recognition soon dawned in his eyes as he comprehended what Bobo had said, then he looked like an animal caught in the headlights with no way of escape. Unfortunately he took the first way out he saw. "What are you talking about, what girl?"

But Bobo had done this on purpose and was not about to back down. "You know, the one you spit that funny milk all over; she kissed you after you released that "mythical creature" back into the jungle; which, by the way, was an inventive way to get a chick. Guess it worked though," Bobo added as an after thought.

"It wasn't a kiss, kiss," Rex clarified.

"Oh, I'm supposed to act jealous now?" Circe asked. She raised an eyebrow and hoped her face was emotionless, or close enough. Because even though she knew Rex hung out with other girls, she didn't want to hear about it. That only reminded her it was true.

Rex's eyes flashed. "No... why?" That annoying little smirk crept across his face again. "Because you are jealous?"

"No!" she insisted with a little too much force. "Just wanting to make sure you weren't trying out a new pick-up act." She inwardly winced at how insanely stupid that sounded. Nothing anyone had said in the last five minutes was even related to a pick up line. But she'd already said the words. _Please don't hear _that_ half of what I said, _she begged Rex silently, knowing tact was out of the question.

"You call _that_ flirting? You should have seen me the week I went to school with Noah. If I was flirting with you, it'd be obvious."

_Stupid guy. Why does he only hear what I don't want him to? _Her cheeks burned and she slowly got to her feet in an effort to hide it, under the pretense her foot had fallen asleep. To her surprise, it really had. She winced at the pain and took a few cautious steps.

"You know you can't leave yet," Rex raised his eyebrow, "right?"

"Yeah, we went over that before." She studied him for a minute and suddenly questioned, "How stupid do you think I am?" Her tone wasn't accusing him, just curious, and it caught Rex off guard.

He just stared at her, so she repeated herself. _Maybe he didn't understand me, _she hoped. But Rex blinked, stood, opened his mouth to answer, and shut it again. For some reason it bothered her. _He_ _isn't answering because he knows I'll be mad at him for it! He thinks I am stupid! _

Circe narrowed her eyes. "You do don't you? You think I'm stupid!"

"Huh? Of course not. What are you talking about?"

"Well you're staring at me like I have three heads…"

"I guess this isn't the time to tell you that you two are a perfect couple?" Bobo gloated; then had the nerve to be "embarrassed". "Did I say that out loud? Oops. Sorry." He was not at all sorry.

The two awkward teenagers hadn't noticed Bobo getting up or walking towards the back of the room.

"_What are you talking about?" _ They said simultaneously.

"Yeah, I guess not," Bobo muttered. Rex and Circe just stared at him, confused expressions on their faces. _Where on earth did that come from?_ "What?" he asked seeing their expressions. "Can't trust yourselves to be alone for five minutes?" Bobo slammed the bathroom door.

"What is wrong with him?" Circe whispered.

"Would you like that in alphabetical or chronological order?" Rex whispered back.

She rolled her eyes. "So you have a girlfriend?"

"No, that was just Bobo."

Circe ignored the little part of her that was happy to hear him say that. "But she did kiss you didn't she?"

Rex looked at her questioningly. "You are jealous, aren't you? Yeah, she kissed me. Get over yourself."

"I am not jealous! Just curious. Is that a crime?" Circe's voice rose higher than she intended. "But you want me to be don't you?" Rex's eyes flashed again but he didn't reply. There was an 'awkward silence'. "So how's Noah?"

"Fine. He's still mad at me about the table tennis thing though."

"Huh?" Circe raised an eyebrow.

"It's…complicated," Rex explained.

"Oh. Okay…." _I hate awkward situations and not knowing what people are talking about. _

"Noah entered them in a competition. They got disqualified because of Rex," rang out a voice from the bathroom just as the door opened. Circe would never have imagined that Bobo would be more sensitive to awkward situations then Rex. In a way it was kind of a scary thought. _But then again he causes enough of them. _

"What? Not _again_! This is the third time this month!" Rex yelled at the wall.

Circe thought he had lost it, but then she saw the odd shaped little thing in his ear and decided he was carrying on a conversation. _It's good he's not yelling random things at the wall yet. _It made her fell a little better about having to stay in the room.

"I know, I know. I'm coming already." Rex looked up at Bobo. "Let's go Bobo. Mutant rabbit on the lose."

"Again?" Bobo complained.

"Where did you say it was...this way? These stupid things hate me!" Rex walked out the door and started running down the hall.

Circe glanced at Bobo, slightly confused as to what she was supposed to do. She wished she could just slip down the hall and back into her room, the problem was she had no idea which way to go.

"Don't eat my enchiladas. I saved them special." Bobo commanded as he sauntered to the door. "Watch out for giant bunnies, they love to destroy Rex's room. Oh, and you might want to steer clear of the bathroom for a few hours…."

The dented door shut behind him with a screech, leaving Circe alone, again. Being alone in her own room was one thing, being alone in the hallway was another, but being alone in someone else's room was in a whole other universe for her, especially when it was Rex's.

Unsure just how awkward the situation really should be, she stood dejectedly staring at the pizza box on the floor. Should she sit on the bed? Should she stare at the floor until Providence took care of the problem and Rex could smuggle her back to her room?

A brilliant idea overtook her. On TV shows they always looked in people's belongings to make sure they were who they said they were. She _had_ lost her memory, what better excuse could she have? She already felt like she was on a reality show anyway, so what would it hurt?

Circe looked around the room again. _Where should I start? _There really wasn't much in the room except the TV console, dresser, and the bed. There _were_ piles of junk in the corners, but she was a little apprehensive of what she might find in them. Plus, they might contain Bobo's "snack". Logic began to reinsert itself and she realized she really didn't want to look through any of Rex's clothes anyway, no matter how desperate she might be.

She decided to start with the TV console. Circe didn't expect to really find anything useful, but she couldn't bring herself to mess with anything else in the room. She wished Rex had a desk or a filing cabinet to go through; something, _anything_, besides an underwear drawer.

She gently pulled on the sliding door where things were stored. It didn't budge. She pulled harder, but it still refused to move. She sighed. _So much for that idea. _

Where else could she look without getting scarred for life? Her eyes scanned the room again and absently strayed to the bed. Wait, didn't some people hide things under their pillows? Circe smirked and walked over to it. She didn't have much time left if she wanted to play it safe. Kneeling down she peered into the darkness under the steel frame: nothing but dirt. She lifted up Rex's pillow but only found a half eaten candy bar. She sighed and lifted up the mattress. A leather bound book sat smugly looking up at her.

Circe smiled and plucked it out before the mattress could fall back. She gently ran her finger over the binding. Should she really do this? These were his personal thoughts. What kind of person was she? Before her conscience could win out, the diary fell open in her hands. Her eyes insistently fell on her name, and then she couldn't help but read.

_Circe called me today. Said Kleiss had ordered her to kill me. When she left (was she leaving to kill me? I guess not, Kleiss wouldn't have turned on her then) Biowulf and Scalamander attacked her. She had these really lame nicknames for them-_

Circe quickly turned the page, bushing and resolving to never nickname anything again. The entry she had turned to read:

_Six kidnapped me yesterday. He took me to heal this guy called One. Turns out Six is the sixth most dangerous person in the world. One wouldn't let me cure him, and the others were going to kill him. Six and me had to pound them. I tried to cure One, but it didn't work out. I think something weird happened, because after that Six got all sentimental, which like __never__ happens. I asked if we were the most dangerous people now that we had beat the others into bloody pulps. He said that numbers were given to the most __dangerous__ people, not the most powerful. "There was a time when I wanted to be One, and I was well on my way," he said. He used that voice he only uses when he's trying to be emotional. "What happened?" I asked. "I met you," was all he said. What is that supposed to mean? What did__ I_ _do? _

The next one really caught her attention. _If you lose your memory again and find out Bobo is a robot: DO NOT TRY TO MAKE IT ACT LIKE THE REAL ONE! The real Bobo will return soon. _

_There must be a funny story_ _behind that one, _Circe thought wryly. She turned the page.

_I have a brother, his name is Cesar. He's a little strange, but super smart. He helped create nanties and was there when the Event happened. Cesar escaped into space and it took him this long to get back. Our parents died in the explosion. He helps Holiday understand nanties and it's a little weird to have him at Providence. He says the reason I'm so different than everyone else is that the nanites were injected on purpose. I don't understand it, but apparently it saved my life. _

Circe paused a little over that one. Rex was a guy, so he tried to be all tough and macho all the time. But in this paragraph she could see that he really loved and missed his parents, and that he loved his brother, even if he was "a little strange". She couldn't help but see Rex in a different light now. Although she thought he was cute, annoying, and generally a good person; she now had to admit that he was human, and felt things just like she did. It was easy to forget that sometimes.

The next entries were about Rex's daily adventures and Circe quickly skimmed them. She was reading about the table-tennis incident Rex and Bobo had mentioned earlier and was laughing about the pop trig quiz when foot steps echoed down the hall. She panicked. What would Rex do if he caught her reading his diary? It was in that horror filled moment when she realized Rex's shoes hadn't echoed.

The heavy footsteps paused outside the door. In a split-second decision Circe dove under the bed. _You're over reacting,_ she told herself sternly. Still, she clutched the journal tightly to her chest and tried to keep from imagining what might be hiding in the darkness with her.

The sound of the destroyed door grating open sacred away all of her other thoughts, and she tried to make herself smaller, hoping the visitor wouldn't come close enough to see under the bed. The metal shoes clicked across the floor and into Circe's view. _So much for the 'maybe they'll leave' idea,_ she thought watching the shoes warily. They were the color of sandstone and the soles really _were_ metal.

_Who is this and what do they want here? _A creak sounded. _They must be lifting up the mattress…they want the journal! Why? _ This didn't make any sense to her. Why would someone want to read Rex's thoughts? All she'd wanted to do was to find out about her past.

"That's odd," commented a male voice. He was probably seventeen to twenty-four by the sound of it. "Little brother always kept his 'important' stuff under his mattress. What Kleiss told him must have really made him jumpy."

Circe stopped breathing. _Cesar._ And wasn't Van Kleiss the man who had ordered her death? So Rex was really a double agent? But that didn't make any sense. Everything she had read between the lines and otherwise pointed toward his absolute loyalty to Providence. _Then…what is this all about? _

"Huh?" Cesar grunted. For a terrible moment she thought he had found her, but then he went on. "The electromagnetic net? ...Oh that's easy," his shoes clicked back across the floor. "Increase the charge by a factor of-" the door groaned shut behind him.

Circe's heart began beating again. Once she was sure he was gone, she slipped out from under the bed. She stared at the boring brown book in her hand. Who would have thought there could be any drama wrapped up around _it_? "What did Van Kleiss tell Rex?" She sighed and opened the book again. You might call it Providence, Fate, Luck, or just Chance. You might give a logical explanation like how the binding was broken so it would open to the page containing the information in question; but whatever it was the diary answered Circe's question. It was Rex's last entry and Circe quickly skimmed it for what she wanted to know. The last line struck her the most: _"Cesar is not the man you think he is."_ That was the only thing Kleiss had told him about his brother. Why was that such a big deal?

But Cesar hadn't known what the man said, he was only guessing. Probably he was just concerned about his little brother and had to resort to looking in his diary because Rex wouldn't talk to him. _Yeah right, _said a little voice in her head.

Circe thought she heard another noise and rushed to put the book back where she'd found it. The sound got louder. _What is that?_ She had just dropped the mattress back into place when there was a crash like a bomb had went off inside the wall. _What in the-_ She turned her head slightly to see what was going on when a force like a freight train rammed her.

She flew into the wall with a crunch and managed to get her head around to see a large white blob. The bunk-bed lurched sickingly under her. She suddenly realized what was happening; whatever had rammed her was going through this wall as well, whether there was a steel obstacle there or not. Circe had about another millisecond before she was crushed. Instantly her mind was clear and some kind of transformation overtook her face: both odd and comfortable. A loud noise filled the air, vibrating her very soul.

The creature flew back across the room and sank into the opposite wall, completely destroying Rex's posters. The adrenaline that had come over her was already losing some of its affects and what was left was a still-recovering-from-near-death girl who didn't remember how to fight against a two ton crazed…bunny rabbit?

She needed a weapon of some kind, and it wouldn't be long before the mutant fluff-ball charged again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an elongated object with strange characters. Though she couldn't read the language, the thing had the distinct look of a knife.

The rabbit was charging now. She rolled out of the way, managing to grab the case and roll back to her feet. Part of her wondered where she had learned to do that. The other part told her to think about it later. The fluff-ball was more agile than she had thought. It had regrouped already turned toward her purposefully. It picked up speed and she counted the seconds. _One…two…_ Before she got to three it had collected her and molded her into the already mutilated door.

The air was forced from her lungs. She could feel her life going with it. Gradually the pressure stopped and she crumpled to her knees, trying to gather the air back. She forced herself to stay conscience and open her eyes.

It was coming again, and logically, she would die. There was no way around it. There was no Prince Charming to rescue her. Really all she wanted was Rex, but he was fighting somewhere else. She counted every breath; anyone of them could be her last.

She reached three.

Circe watched in fascination as the creature came to end her life. It looked absurd running like that. Maybe this was just a dream. The white fur looked so soft; a strong contrast to the zombie teeth. This was going to kill her. Just like that. The thought made her curious. Why this thing and not Kliess? Why not-

There was a dark missile and the killer was forced sideways into the bunk bed.

Circe looked over the best she could for the source of the disturbance in her death. Rex stood there in the hole in the wall. She smiled, his saving her warmed her heart, and maybe he _did_ like her after all.

The rabbit turned on Rex then, something she couldn't help but be momentarily glad for. Rex broke out the huge hand things and the two of them went at it.

The piles of toxic stuff she had been afraid to touch earlier were flattened and rolled in, along with pretty much everything else in the room. Circe flinched away from the flying debris coming toward her. A sock that must have been festering in that pool of nastiness for over three months landed across her nose, making her nauseous. She quickly shook it off. It would be stupid to stay here, she realized, because Rex could only control to fight so much, in a matter of minutes, it would come back to her.

The only logical thing to do was end it before then. Circe pushed herself out of the "mold" she had shaped, wincing when her arms were torn by the metal and began to bleed. She fumbled with her "weapon" hoping that it was actually a knife. She didn't think hitting the monster on the head with a pencil case was going to work very well. This was wasting precious time, she knew, but she just couldn't figure out how on earth it worked! Finally, her finger raked absently over a microscopic trigger, and two-thirds of the case fell off. Circe was left with a knife.

She studied the fight a millisecond before jumping in. Rex was on the ground trying to keep the "bunny" from eating him. Perfect. If he could just keep it distracted for a half minute longer….

Circe ran three feet across the room and jumped. By instinct she vaulted onto the rabbit's back, and holding on with her legs, raised her knife. Hoping the force of both her arms would be enough to kill the beast, she brought it down; the blade sunk into the animal's flesh and skull. A moment later it was still.

She was sick to her stomach, and exhausted. She had just killed something. And Rex stared at her like _she_ was the freaky mutant bunny. "Y-you killed Fluffy!" he stammered. Really, he was mocking _her_ nicknames that she couldn't even remember? She rolled her eyes. He didn't notice because he was studying the knife she had done it with. Rex opened his mouth to say something, and Circe go the distinct feeling she wasn't in the mood to hear it.

But he never got the chance.

"The two of you have some explaining to do." She turned to see a man in green leaning up against the hole in the wall with twenty white clad freaks with guns.

This was going to be swell.

**So you can review now? Feel free to yell at me for not updating for so long. I'm cool with it. Just remember, I hold the power of the next update in my hand! *evil laugh* Mahahaha. :)**


End file.
